


(Not) for their eyes only

by Justley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, explicit - Freeform, smut basically, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick knows Daryl likes to be watched but it's hard finding someone to do it when everyone around you is family or dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make me a promise Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do a little jericklyl because I think they'd be wonderful together. 
> 
> This will have a couple of chapters, not too many. 
> 
> First chapter is just Rick and Daryl. Jesus will come along later.

"S'this ya visitin' crazy town again Rick?" Daryl asks, Rick's pressed up hard against his back and he really is hard as rock, grinding himself up against Daryl's ass, his hands are creeping their way underneath Daryl's shirt, palms spreading over his tensing muscles and Daryl's trying his best to keep his hands exactly where Rick's placed them, bracing himself against the bathroom wall. He can see Rick through the mirror, he looks fucking gorgeous. 

"Oh c'mon Daryl don't try and tell me you've not been looking I've seen you with my own eyes, every time he shows up I see you, all but droolin' on yourself" Daryl loves to be watched, something Rick found out pretty quickly but there wasn't anyone the two men would trust to actually watch them fuck. So they make do with fucking out in the open when they go on runs, Rick whispering in Daryl's ear that anyone could be watching them from the tree line, anyone could drive past and see Daryl spread open like a buffet for Rick to feast on. That was before, before a certain pretty scout came into their lives and captured Daryl's attention with his martial arts skills and those big fuckin' eyes, plump lips to boot. Rick knew Daryl liked being watched and Rick liked being the one to do the watching. He got off on Daryl spreading himself open and playing with his cock, loved seeing the man press his thick fingers into his tight hole whilst Rick sat across the room and stroked himself. 

"Pft, yer seein' things Rick I ain't been lookin' nowhere cept' at ya" Fuck he loves this, loves being taken to pieces and being able to watch, seeing Rick's eyes droop closed as he rocks against him, watching Rick get off on him just standing there, offering himself to be used for Rick's pleasure and watching himself whilst he does. He wants to drop his trousers and let Rick take him, all the while seeing the man through the mirror, watching him over his shoulder as he takes his pleasure. Rick's not the only one who's hard. His dick is trapped against the counter but fuck if it doesn't feel good. Every time Rick grinds against him he's forced to grind against the countertop, the perfect amount of friction. But Rick's talking now and he's listening, he's talking about Jesus and Daryl can't help but imagine those big eyes watching as Rick presses up against him once more. A groan escapes his lips at the thought almost giving him away.

"S'that right? Well, I seen him thinkin' bout wrappin' my hands up in that long hair of his, taking a fistful and pulling on it real tight. Watching him bend his head back cos of it, maybe I been thinkin' bout' takin' a taste o"that smooth skin of his, taking a bite of those little pink lips, all soft and sweet." Rick's voice is low and smooth as molasses as he drips the words into Daryl's ear, nipping the skin underneath and across his neck. Daryl looks fucking gorgeous, coming apart in front of him. Rick's watching Daryl in the mirror and their eyes lock, for a moment Daryl's drop closed. Yeah Rick knows his hunter is enjoying himself. He knows that Daryl's been looking at Jesus, fuck even he'd been looking, he'd love to get a hand on that head of hair and force the guy to suck down on his cock. But he'd like to watch Daryl do it more. 

"Rick......stop." He was picturing it, images flooding his mind of Rick bending him over the bonnet of the truck and fucking him hard whilst Jesus sat inside the cab, being forced to his knees and having Rick shove his cock down his throat whilst Jesus watched. Jesus reaching for his own cock whilst he watched Rick and him go at it. Fuck he would love that. The idea of being watched or caught was one thing but he actually wanted someone there, someone seeing how much he got off on being watched, wanted someone else to get off on it too. 

"Wondering if he'd like feeling me press on up against him, been wondering if he'd like it more having you on the otherside pressin' him back up onta me. Watching him kiss those wicked lips of yours, if it'd make him hard knowin i'm lettin' him have ya while I sat n' watched." Rick's undoing Daryl's trousers now, slowly, slowly pushing them down over that fucking beautiful ass that belonged to Rick, was his to have whenever they had the chance. He wonders what Jesus' ass would taste like if he shoved his tongue right up in there. He'd let Daryl have first taste though, his hunter deserved that. 

"Fuckin' hell Rick." Now that was something he could get on board with, Jesus pressed up against them both, watching Rick grinding against the guys ass whilst he stood and rubbed their cocks together. He'd make Rick pull the guys hair back and he'd take bites out of the exposed neck, he'd suck on those fucking lips of his until they were puffy and red. Fuck he'd even be up for watching Rick fuck Jesus into oblivion, because he know Rick would and Daryl would watch, he'd tug on his cock and watch them fuck, Rick would be watching him jerking himself off as he slammed into Jesus' ass. Double fuckin whammy. 

"What darlin' that getting you all worked up? You thinkin' about it now? Letting him put his hands on ya while I sit by, just watchin'? Maybe he'd wanna taste of that pretty cock of yours?" He's finished removing Daryl's trousers and now he's working on ridding himself of his own, standing back up and stroking his hardness right up against Daryl's ass as he eye fucks him in the mirror. "Mmmmm yeah I can see that, them lips of his wrappin' round your cock, your hands fistin' in his hair. Yeah, you'd look real pretty wouldn't ya? Them big pretty eyes starin' up at you as he swallowed you down, all the way, right in the back of that throat of his, you'd make him gag on you wouldn't ya darlin? Know you love makin' me gag on that big cock of yours." Rick spreads Daryl's ass cheeks and kneels behind him, pulls his hips back so he can get himself a taste. 

"Fuck yeah, ya know I do Rick, how bout ya let me do it to ya now huh?" He can't see Rick in the mirror anymore but he can feel the mans hot breath ghosting over his hole and he knows what's coming. Rick's tongue goes to town on him, licking broad stripes up and over his pulsing pucker, dipping inside just to tantalize him. He can't see Rick but he can see himself. He can see the flush across his face getting more prominent, watches his pupils dilate with pleasure and he can see himself beginning to tremble, arms still braced against the wall. He wants to stroke his cock to relieve the pressure but he's not been told he can move his hands yet and Rick's in charge. Rick's always in charge. 

"Tell ya what darlin'." Rick says as he stands back up, now rubbing skin against skin over his hunters now slick ass. "How about you make me a promise n' I'll take whatever you put in front of me hey?" He's reaching around to palm Daryl's cock, slowly stroking it from tip to base and he's watching Daryl bite down on those beautiful lips, throwing his head back with the feeling and Daryl's watching himself do it through his eye lashes, watching Rick watch him and he's holding on for dear life, doesn't want it to be over yet, wants to shoot his load down Rick's throat, wants to smear it across Rick's lips, wants someone to watch him do it, wants Jesus to watch. 

"Get on yer knees n we got ourselves a deal Rick." No way is he gonna say no to whatever this man wants him to do, honestly, he had been looking at Jesus, he'd been thinking about taking him aside on one of their runs and kissing the shit outta him. Now watching Rick suck him, yeah that's something he'd never say no to either. He may like being watched but watching Rick swallowing him down was just as good. Watching him slip in and out of Rick's pretty mouth. Fuck yes! He wants it, he'll promise anything to get that. 

"Alright Daryl your gonna promise the next time you set eyes on him your gonna think about shoving your cock in his mouth and letting him suck on it while I watch and your gonna' promise me that while I'm down on my knees for you your gonna be thinkin' bout them pretty green eyes of his instead of mine, your gonna pretend it's him sucking you off and not me. Then me and you are gonna have us another talk about whether we're gonna ask him to join us one day." He pulls Daryl round, he can't see himself in the mirror anymore but he's gonna get one hell of a show, he'll make sure of that. He kneels down at Daryl's feet, lips sparkling tongue darting out, ready for it, ready for Daryl to agree. 

"Nah Rick I ain't thinkin' bout im' instead a ya, I can't Rick." He can, he can think bout Jesus, think about that long hair drifting across the guys face as he rams his cock in so hard the guy chokes on it. He can think about grabbing hold of it and keeping his head still as he fucks into his mouth. He can still think about Rick, sitting across the room, dick out, hard and leaking, stroking it whilst watching Jesus go down on him. 

"Sure you can darlin' your gonna keep your eyes closed now and keep your hands to yourself. Your gonna' do that or i'm going to tie them behind your back so you haven't got any choice." His lips are ghosting over the tip, licking on the underside as Daryl's head falls back and his hands land on the side of Rick's face. He can't help but look at Rick as he's swallowing him down, lips stretched wide, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth. 

Rick pulls off, and moves away, turns his back and Daryl's just starting to wonder why when he turns back armed with one of Daryl's spare rags. "Told you darlin, you keep your hands behind your back, did you forget that?" And he's turning Daryl around again to look in the mirror as he ties the hunters hands behind his back. He moves around to squeeze himself between Daryl and the counter, kneels right on back down to take his hard cock between his lips again, so Daryl can watch. "You watch yourself, not me, keep your eyes open and watch yourself as you come down my throat darlin."

"Ah, shit.....Don' ya feel weird doin' that ta me when I'm thinkin' bout someone else Rick?" He's looking at himself, watching as Rick's sucking on his cock, throat contracting around him, he can feel him getting close, can see it written all over his face and he can't stop it, he pushes forward slightly and Rick gags around him and he can't, he can't hold on. Hits him like a train as he pulses and his hips thrust forward and he comes hard and fast. He looks down as Rick pulls of his pulsing, spent cock and sees just for a second, the white on the tip of Rick's tongue, smeared across his bottom lip before he licks it clean. 

"Not if it gets me what I want darlin', what I know damn well we're both wantin'."


	2. Let's take a ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has a proposal for Jesus. In a roundabout way.

He'd engineered it so that they'd be alone on the run, just the three of them and they'd be out all day, heading out at dawn and not expected back before dark. They we're taking the old ford, Rick arranged that too, they'd have the truck bed for supplies but he was hoping they'd put it to better use today. Images flashed through his mind of him bending Daryl over the tailgate and fingering his ass while Jesus stood by watching, of Daryl sitting on the edge whilst Jesus sucked his cock and Rick jerked himself off or even better, Jesus laying sprawled out and having Daryl ride him like a fucking bull, maybe he'd make Daryl suck his cock while he rode himself to orgasm on Jesus' lap. Rick readjusted the growing budge in his pants as he climbed into the drivers seat and motioned Daryl to sit next to him, leaving Jesus to take the passenger seat. Daryl wedged between them both and the hunter knew Rick had engineered that too. 

They'd only been driving for half an hour when Rick's hand slipped off the wheel and came to rest on Daryl's thigh, squeezing lightly, making Daryl jump slightly in surprise. He should've known this, known Rick was gonna play it all innocent and coy like he didn't have a fuckin' predator hidden behind those beautiful blue eyes of his. He snuck a glance over at the man sitting to his right but Jesus wast paying attention, instead he was staring out of the window, completely oblivious to the heat rising suddenly in the cab.

"You seeing anyone back at hilltop Jesus?" Rick asked, drawing the mans attention back inside the car. As Jesus turned back towards them Rick slid his hand further up Daryl's leg, his pinky finger brushing against the seam of the hunters crotch which made Daryl tense in anticipation. 

Jesus' eyes were drawn by the movement as he turned to answer, he raised his eyebrows at Daryl just as Rick turned to glance at him. Daryl was suddenly focused completely on the windshield, ignoring both men now sharing a look across his body. Fuck that did things to him, knowing what Rick was doing, fingers lightly dancing across his cock that just wouldn't stay down, knowing Jesus had seen Ricks hand so close and now knowing that if the scout looked again he'd see his hardness growing. 

Jesus cleared his throat "um....not really no.' That made Rick smirk, the predator Daryl loved so much working its way to the surface and Daryl had no control over the way his cock danced with the thought.

"How longs it been?" Rick carried on his questioning whilst he let his fingers trace the outline of Daryl's cock, making itself obvious in the hunters trousers.

Jesus chuckled then "are we really gonna talk about my sex life Rick?" But he stopped short when both men turned their heads to look at him expectantly before Rick returned his eyes to the road. "O-Kay" he started warily "it's been a while, had a guy at hilltop, Alex, great sex, nice body, too many feelings if you get my drift?"

When he got no answer he said "that mean I get to ask about your sex life too Rick?" Just waiting for the harsh rebuke he was sure was coming. 

"Ask away" was Rick's surprising reply, so surprising in fact that it caused Daryl to whip his head around to look at him incredulously but Daryl saw the smile playing across Rick's lips once more and knew this was also part of Rick's plan. 

"Alright, first question, are you fucking Michonne?" He knew damn well that Rick wasn't and he thought he had a pretty good idea who the leader was screwing around with, he glanced again at the hand Rick still had on Daryl's legs and noticed then the sizable tenting of Daryl's jeans. Seems like he was right about he silent hunter after all he thought, he could wholeheartedly say that he'd rubbed one out more than once at the thought of Rick and Daryl fucking up against some brick wall out on one of their runs together. He'd fantasized more than once about coming round the corner of one of the Alexandrian houses to find Daryl bent over and writhing as Rick slammed into him. He needed to shut these thoughts down quick or else he'd find himself with a pretty obvious tell inside his own pants. 

"Not Michonne, no." Rick replied as he gave Daryl another squeeze which made the hunters head drop back onto the headrest."First stops about ten minutes away, my turn again?" He asked.

"Shoot." Jesus said with a smirk. 

"Ever Been with more than one guy at a once?" Oh he thinks he's so fuckin' clever, Daryl thinks, probably had this whole conversation worked out since he first thought 'bout gettin' this guy in on the action. 

"couple of times yeah, not sure the last time counted as a threesome." As he answered he turned his body towards the two men, his back leaning against the passenger door and it wasn't by accident that his knee pushed up against Daryl's.

It was the hunters turn to laugh then, his barely-there huff of amusement as he turned to the scout and said "Think yer gonna have ta explain that one."

"Thought it was my turn again?" He teased.

"Nah, I'm takin a turn, g'wan, how'd ya figure havin a threesome without it bein' a threesome?" Daryl questioned trying to ignore the fingers now quite obviously rubbing him through his jeans and definitely noticing where Jesus' eyes kept drawing to.

The scout shrugged, "screwed a guy while his girlfriend watched, that count?"

Yeah that counted, counted so perfectly Daryl thought. He realized in that moment he was probably going to get exactly what he wanted and he nearly groaned out loud at Jesus' words. Rick's smirk had turned into a full on shit-eating-grin now looking wicked on his face. 

"My turn again then?" He asked then feeling bold "You two screwing each other?" There it was, out in the open and he was pretty sure at this point he wasn't gonna see the angry end of a Dixon fist instead he might just get to see a completely different side of the rugged redneck.

"The fuck do you think Rovia?" Daryl growled pointing out the really obvious tent in his jeans and Rick's fingers caressing it. 

Rick laughed at Daryl's reply, he found it funny that Daryl had answered but more amusing that he'd pointed out his predicament. Good, Daryl was ready for this, Rick hadn't been sure whether he'd actually go along with it in the end regardless of how much he loved being watched. Damn he was gonna have fun with this. All the things he'd whispered into his hunters ears whilst he took him over and over again. He wouldn't have to pretend there was someone watching, Daryl would see with his own eyes and by the look on The hunters face it would drive the man wild. Would he put on more of a show knowing someone was watching? Rick couldn't help but picture it and it made him instantly hard. 

Now that he'd pointed it out, Jesus couldn't help but stare at Daryl's crotch and if he licked his lips it was completely subconscious. It occurred to him that he'd never seen the two men kiss or put hands on one another back at Alexandria so he was surprised to see Rick all but stroking Daryl through his trousers, because there wasn't any doubt about it, that was exactly what was happening here. He already had his next question ready to go but it wasn't his turn yet. 

Rick thought for a moment before asking his question, trying to figure out which one of many dancing around his head would turn out to be the right one to move this fucking party forward. 

"Ever think about fucking Daryl?" And he knew it was the right one when his hunter shot him another glare and kept his eyes trained on the side of his face, head turned away from Jesus who now started to look just slightly uncomfortable. Rick took that exact moment to lay his hand right over Daryl's hardness and give it a hard, long stroke which made the hunters head crash back into the headrest once more and a very audible groan escape from his lips. Daryl was very quickly becoming lost in the feeling of Rick's warm hand on him, knowing Jesus was sat right next to him, watching. Fuckin' watchin' with those big eyes, watchin' him as he pushes his hips upwards into Rick's hand. Fuck Daryl wants him to watch as Rick gets him off so badly. They need to get to their fuckin' stop already, Daryl thought. He wasn't sure he could hold back from ripping his jeans off and forcing Rick to jerk him off already spurt his come all over the cab, fuck he was desperate. 

"If I say yes, am I gonna get a punch in the face?" The scout asked eyes still fixed on Daryl's face and the look of pleasure drawn across it. He was picturing it now, being able to lick across that neck, grab hold of those strong arms and pull him flush against his body, grind their hard cocks together and bite across Daryl's jaw, would Daryl want to fuck him? or would he get himself a piece of Daryl's elusive ass? Fuck he wanted both. 

"If you say yes," Rick started with a voice that oozed sex "I might just let you do it." Rick chuckled at the look on Jesus' face. "See Daryl and I, we've been fucking a long time and it's good, it's real fucking good but what Daryl here really loves is to be watched. Loves me watching him get himself off, don't ya darlin'?" He asked Daryl with another particularly sensual stoke. 

"Mhm." Was Daryl's stilted reply, it came out almost a moan. 

"Yeah you do." Rick purred, glancing at the scout once more. "Even likes watching himself in the mirror while I take him to pieces but what he really wants is someone else to watch, watch me fuck him until he's screaming," he was stroking Daryl harder now, "watch him while he falls apart. N' what I want is to watch him get off on it. If you say yes," he's looking at Jesus still, as the truck begins to slow down, turning into an old gas station "if you say yes then I wanna watch while you fuck each other."

Jesus' mouth had dropped open, jaw slack with surprise, his eyelids drooped low giving away the arousal he was obviously feeling at the direction the trip had taken. Him and Daryl fucking each other while Rick watched had suddenly become his newest fantasy and he was getting hard at the thought of it. There'd be no hiding his arousal in a moment. Both men turned to look at him as the truck came to a stand still. 

"Well? What do you say Rovia?" Daryl growled as he brought his hand to rest on Jesus' leg.

"Yes," he cleared his throat "I say yes."


	3. Jerickyl lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boys hit their first pit stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super long chapter. There's three of them and no way I could stick with just one of their POV. 
> 
> I toyed with the idea of splitting it in half but I know if it were me reading I'd hate that. 
> 
> So here, enjoy a long ass chapter of porn.

He'd been here before on a run a few weeks ago and scouted the place. The gas station had already been emptied out long before he found it and, left unattended, the landscape had already begun to reclaim the building, creating a natural screening and making it hard to spot unless you knew what to look for. What he had noticed about the place was the apartment upstairs. You wouldn't know it was there unless you were inside the building, from the outside it looked like loft space used for storage, from the inside it looked perfect. They hid the truck inside the old car wash which rendered it almost invisible from the roadside.

Rick was confident that if anyone should happen to pass by either on foot or by road they wouldn't be able to easily spot the place, which only meant one thing, they could take their time. 

He watched as the two men worked to secure the Windows and doors and noticed that Jesus had a hard time keeping his eyes off Daryl as he moved silently around the floor checking over the shelves for abandoned items and weak spots, honestly he couldn't blame the guy, the hunter moved silently and confidently, in his element away from the stifling white picket fences and community spirit of Alexandria. In his head he began to plan how he wanted this to go down, he knew that Daryl wanted Jesus to watch while Rick and he went at it but Rick really wanted to watch Daryl and Jesus together. Just the idea of watching the two men was getting him hard again, wondering what the scout had hidden beneath those layers and whether he could make Daryl fall apart like he could. 

He leaned against the wall at the bottom of the hidden stairs, watching the two men and he started to Palm himself through his trousers, he was ready to get this show on the road, so fucking ready. He let his head lean back on the wall as he palmed himself harder, watching Daryl round the corner towards him. When the hunter approached his eyes were immediately drawn to Rick's hand and the leader saw the way Daryl's eyes darkened, lips parted suddenly and his tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip.

Times up, Rick thought as he grabbed hold of Daryl by the arm, pushed him against the wall and pinned him there holding his hands above his head. He growled in Daryl's ear as he rutted his hips against the man.

"Been watching you Dixon, makes me so fucking hard watching you, you feel that don't you darlin'?" He growled as he pushed his hips against the hunter. Daryl's eyes were closed, and his head tilted to the side to give Rick access to some of his more sensitive spots. He nipped hard at the corded skin below the hunters jaw, huffed a breath into the mans ear and felt Daryl shudder as he whispered "you know I ain't the only one who's watching? Open your eyes sweetheart and see for yourself." 

Daryl did, he looked over Rick's shoulder to find Jesus standing mere feet away leaning nonchalantly against one of the old shelving units, arms folded across his chest with a look of interest on his face. Rick continued to nip at the skin along Daryl's throat and felt his hunters breath hitch as he took in the sight of the scout watching as Rick took control and rutted against him. 

"That's fucking hot" Jesus groaned as he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking towards the two men. "We doing this down here or moving this party upstairs?" 

Rick agreed, time to get started, he'd teased Daryl enough and now he wanted to see what the scout had to offer. He leant in close to Daryl's ear and with a final nip he purred "You two are gonna fuck and I'm gonna watch, I'm gonna get myself off on it, I'm so fucking hard just thinking about watching you take someone else's cock, you gonna do that for me darlin?" 

"Ah fuck Rick," he groaned eyes closing again at Rick's words "ya sure about this, sure you want him touching what's yers?" 

Rick pressed himself against Daryl once more and said "can't fucking wait." Then the leader turned to Jesus and gestured for him to lead the way up the stairs. Rick had already been up there, he knew it was the perfect layout for what he had planned, a studio apartment which had been fairly clean the last time he had been here, open planned which he remembered meant there was a bed one end of the room, sofa and arm chairs the other, a kitchen counter that jutted out like a breakfast bar. He picked this place because it was the perfect layout, he could take a seat on the sofa and watch Daryl getting fucked on the bed or bent over the countertop and taken from behind. 

He followed the scout up the stairs and slung his bag onto the countertop, he'd had the good sense to bring a few supplies with him and rummaged around in the bag to lay them all out on the side, a bottle of lube, condoms, a clean sheet to cover the bed with, a few bottles of water and some granola bars. 

+

How the hell had he managed to land himself this gig? Not that he really minded, Daryl Dixon had been on his radar since they had first met, he just didn't have a clue that the rough man was gay and no fucking way would he have imagined before today that Rick Grimes liked to fuck guys. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd get a chance to get his hands on Rick too, now that would be something else, he thought as they searched through the old gas station, at least it looked secure and relatively out of the way, Rick was right when he said that it probably wouldn't draw any attention from wandering survivors, they probably wouldn't even notice it at all. 

As they moved around the shelves in silence, giving the place a thorough once over he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking to Daryl, watching him weave between the units, silent and stealthy, crossbow raised and arms bulging with muscles, the idea that those arms might very soon be forcing him down and that he might get a chance to get fucked raw by Daryl fucking Dixon was driving him crazy. Despite his cool exterior his mind was running wild with scenarios, Daryl on his knees sucking hard on his cock, being able to grasp the scraggly hair and thrust hard into that sultry mouth and looking Rick right in the eye whilst he did it. Having The hunter bent over and putting fingers in his ass, hearing the sounds he'd make as he searched for the mans prostrate and stroked his cock at the same time, damnit the idea of having Daryl sit on his cock and ride him, fuck they needed to get upstairs and quick. 

He finished his side of the sweep and headed to where he had seen Rick standing a moment ago and found the leader pinning Daryl to the wall, mouth attacking the hunters neck while he rutted against him. Rick's ass was a fucking piece of art that demanded attention, he'd love nothing more than to bend Rick over and eat him out but after watching the two men's dynamics so far he wasn't sure that would be something Rick would go for. He doubted very much that Rick bottomed often, if ever, guys like him were predators and almost never liked giving up control but still, the idea of fucking into Rick was just too tempting to not think about. 

Daryl though, he would never have guessed the guy would go along with Rick's suggestion when they had been in the truck, he thought it was all Rick but the way Daryl had been tracking him through the store told him all he needed to know. They say if looks could kill? Well if looks could bring on spontaneous orgasm then fuck he would've had one. Daryl was practically undressing him as they searched the place and he couldn't fucking wait to get hands on the man. 

"That's fucking hot!" He said watching Rick rubbing up on Daryl, it was like his fantasies were coming to life right before his eyes. He heard Rick whisper something in Daryl's ear but couldn't make out what, when Rick gestured him up the stairs he was pretty fucking surprised that he managed to keep a reasonable pace and not run up them like it was an Olympic sport. 

The place was nice, clean, comfy looked like someone had taken good care of it before the outbreak and looking around he totally understood why Rick picked it. As Rick began unloading bits from his rucksack Jesus removed his boots, jacket and hat and placed them on a unit in the corner of the room, he considered whether he should rid himself of his shirt too but decided against it. He had the feeling that Rick might have other plans first. He began to tie his hair back in his signature bun to keep it out of the way when Daryl walked right up into his personal space and grabbed hold of his wrists. 

"Leave it down" he growled before grabbing hold of Jesus face and pulling him in to a bruising kiss. 

+

He was so fucking ready for this Rick hadn't been wrong when he said he'd caught Daryl looking at Jesus whenever he was at Alexandria. There was something about the way the guy moved, he was strong, capable, badass even all the things he liked in a guy but then he had those big eyes and those sweet lips that just begged to be kissed. Daryl couldn't stop himself tracking the guy through the room, one eye on the dark, the other set firmly on the guy he was about to get his hands on, the guy he was gonna get to fuck while Rick watched. He was so fucking ready. 

He rounded the corner only to be pinned against the wall by the man he loved, because he did, Rick gave him everything, took him to fucking heaven with his beautiful hands and slammed him right back down to hell with his sinful lips and wicked cock. 

He listened as Rick talked, pressing every single button like only Rick could, growling filthy words into his ear whilst he pressed his hardness against him. He felt like he would get whiplash from his thoughts as they switched from picturing fucking Jesus to thinking about getting fucked by Rick. 

His knees went to jelly as Rick growled the words into his ear, biting along his most sensitive parts as he did. He could feel Rick hard against him and he wanted so badly to get his hands free and get them on Rick, get on his knees and suck him, bend over and let him take his pleasure. 

He shuddered as he saw Jesus standing a few feet away watching as Rick wound him tight with his teeth and his words. He moaned at the sight and felt himself swell against Rick's hardness. Yeah this is what he wanted, this is what really gets him so fucking hot he might explode. He wanted this, wanted to be watched coming apart, wanted to fucking come already. 

Jesus was moving towards them now, fire in those fucking perfect eyes of his and Daryl was just about ready to grab that fucker and rip his fucking clothes off. He nearly fucking cheered as the guy asked if they were ready to head upstairs and Daryl was two rolls of Rick's hips away from snatching the scout up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed. 

He could hardly wait as he traipsed up the stairs behind the two men, watched as Rick laid out his little bag of tricks, bit by bit. He glanced over at Jesus and watched as the guy stripped himself of his boots, coat and hat, revealing that long hair that he so wanted to get his hands on and when the guy started to tie it back Daryl couldn't keep to himself anymore. His lips just looked too perfect, the way the guys subtle, wiry muscles rippled as he lifted his hands to his head pushed him over the edge. He stalked up to the guy and grabbed hold of his wrists just as Rick had done to him, he had to kiss him, he couldn't wait any longer, didn't want to waif for it to get stilted or awkward and didn't want the guy to pull out now, not when he was so close to getting what he's wanted for months and never imagined he'd have again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rick watching and that lit the fire under his ass as he leaned forward and pushed himself against Jesus and kissed the shit out of him. 

+

Watching Daryl take control might just be the hottest thing he's ever seen. Usually Rick was the driving force behind closed doors but occasionally the hunters feral side came out and he was a force to be reckoned with. Seeing him grab hold of Jesus and pull him for a kiss set the mood perfectly. He slowly took his jacket off and moved quietly around the room, circling the two men, watching as Jesus hands pawed at Daryl's vest dropping it to the ground and then raising his hands to grip tightly onto the mans shirt, Rick thought for a moment he was gonna tear it right off Daryl's back but he just fisted the fabric like he was holding on for dear life. He watched from the corner as Daryl's own hands moved down to Jesus ass and pulled him even closer, he knew how hard Daryl must be right now and knew exactly how to make it better. He moved over to the sofa and before sitting down he removed his boots and unbuttoned his shirt not wanting to be burdened with them later.

"Take his shirt off darlin'." He said softly, reminding the hunter that he was there, that he was being watched just like he wanted before settling down, stroking his own chest with one hand and palming himself through his jeans once more with the other. 

The moan that Daryl let out as the two men kissed and his fingers began working at Jesus' buttons made Rick twitch underneath his palm. Yeah this was going to be so fucking good all he had to do was watch and tell them what he wanted to see. 

+

There was nothing soft about the way Daryl kissed, no smooth lips or tender touches, it was all fire and sin against his mouth and the hardness he could feel pressing against him made him feel like a teenager again. In fact he hadn't felt this wound up by a kiss and a grope since he was a teen he thought as he pushed the hunters prized vest off and dropped it to the floor. 

He pulled the man closer, fingers gripping tight to the front of his shirt and poured all his wild desire into that one press of lips and swipe of tongue and fuck did Daryl's tongue feel good licking into his mouth. He never thought he had a kink for being watched himself but when Rick started to tell them what to do he had to admit that it was most definitely becoming a thing. 

Daryl's fingers carried out Rick's orders and made quick work of his shirt, now dumped on the floor, rough hands travelled across his hairless chest causing his nipples to harden instantly and he needed more, right now, needed Daryl so fucking badly, it had been too long since he had sex, too long since he felt this burning desire for another person. 

He fumbled with the buttons on Daryl's shirt but finally managed to get rid of it marvelling at the hunters body under his finger tips, he thought Daryl would shy away from being touched so brazenly but he was wrong, Daryl moaned into Jesus mouth as they kissed again, lips furiously colliding and tongues winding together. His hands made their way to Daryl's trousers and worked the fastenings quicker than he thought possible, he slipped his hand inside, the angle slightly awkward but just enough to grasp hold of Daryl's length and put pressure on it. Fuck he was big, he thought as he watched Daryl's eyes close with the contact and in that exact moment Rick let out a soft groan from the sofa, he turned to look at the leader who, he realised had pushed his own trousers down enough to expose his cock and was slowly stroking, taking his time, completely focused on them. 

+

The guy's skin felt wonderful under his hands, unlike Rick his chest was free of hair and his muscles were strong but felt delicate at the same time. Kissing Jesus felt different to kissing Rick, it felt less like he was being consumed by the devil and more like they were jumping from a plane hand in hand with no parachute.

He reveled in the urgency in which the scout relieved him of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons in his haste and Daryl glanced a look at Rick as the mans fingers traced the muscles across his chest, seeing Rick slowly pushing his trousers down to take himself in his hand made him moan obscenely as Jesus kissed him again. He felt the man tearing at the fastenings on his trousers and it felt electric when he pushed his hand inside and grasped hold of his cock which was now so hard it felt like it was made of lead. Rick groaned and both Jesus and he turned to look. The leader was quite obviously enjoying himself and that made Daryl feel the feral creeping in. 

Just as he was about to throw Jesus down on the bed and rid him of the rest of his clothes the scout dropped to his knees, pulling Daryl's trousers with him and wasted no time in taking him into his mouth. Those fuckin' lips he'd fantasised about felt even more perfect than he had imagined. Jesus was a fuckin saint alright, tongue winding around the length as he tried to take the whole thing in and fucking moaned around him, the vibrations tingling across his length, Daryl stared at Rick, watching as the leader stroked himself faster, he felt the tip brushing the back of the scouts throat and he groaned as he grabbed a fistful of hair and held him close. 

+

Daryl looked perfect buried deep in Jesus' throat just like Rick knew he would and Jesus looked fucking amazing too, lips made just for this stretched wide around his boy, spit gathering at the corner of his mouth, big eyes staring up at the man towering over him, they looked fucking amazing together. Daryl's eyes bored into him as he stroked himself harder, shit he should've brought a cock ring with him because watching these two was going to make him blow his load far too quickly if he wasn't careful. He stood up then, stepping out of his trousers and leaving his shirt balled up on the sofa as he made his way back to the counter to grab the lube, condoms and clean sheet.

"Don't stop on my account." He said noticing both men had paused and were watching him move around the room. He moved to the bed and spread the sheet he had brought over the top covering the old bed clothes, placed the lube and condoms on top then moved back to where Daryl stood, Jesus once again swallowing everything he had to give. Rick placed a hand on the top of the scouts head and gently stroked the mans hair as he bobbed up and down on Daryl's length, he let his fingertips trace the line of the mans cheekbones as he sucked and slipped his hand down to cusp Jesus jaw, his thumb coming to rest on the hollow of his cheek as the scout increased his suction. Rick looked up to see his hunter staring right at him, pleasure written across his face like a 20ft neon sign, he leant in and kissed Daryl softly, gently, passionately, his hunter, his Daryl taking his pleasure from another man and loving Rick taking his pleasure from them both. He felt Daryl shudder as their lips continued press against one another and Rick decided it was time to move things on a bit.

"You're both wearing too many clothes." It was just an observation, but he meant it as an order and by the way both men began to strip themselves of the rest of their clothes he knew they were all on the page.

+

Daryl was bigger than most of the guys he'd been with before but it didn't put him off one bit, quite the opposite, as he pushed the hunter deep into his throat, one of his specialities, he imagined having it buried inside his ass and he moaned at the thought. He really hoped he'd get a chance to feel it pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot and making him come hard and fast. Rick's hand on his face felt perfect, like he was being praised for doing a good job and watching Rick and Daryl kissing above him made him want to pull his own cock out and finish himself off right there and then. He resisted the urge, desperate to get off either in Daryl's ass or deep in the hunters throat, he didn't care which one he just knew he wanted his come deep inside Daryl right fucking now. 

Rick told them to get naked and who was he to argue, he quickly stepped out of his trousers at the same time Daryl did and his hand went straight to his straining cock, giving it a couple of slow strokes to take the edge off as he watched Rick spread the sheet and supplies on the bed. 

He didn't realise it would be so fucking hard to keep his hands to himself as Rick's pretty cock danced around so close but he wasn't sure that was in the rules. Apart from the soft petting he got whilst he had Daryl in his mouth, Rick hadn't initiated anything and there was no way Jesus was gonna take that risk without invitation. 

He wanted more of Daryl, wanted to get his hands on Daryl's ass, spread his cheeks apart and take a good look at what Rick loved so much. So when The leader headed back to the sofa Jesus pushed Daryl towards the bed and began attacking the hunters neck and whispered in his ear. 

"Can't decide what I want more, to feel you stretch me open or bury myself deep in your ass." Daryl was watching Rick, waiting to see the mans reaction, it was Daryl's choice of course but Rick seemed to be the one taking charge tonight. He wondered if it was always this way, Daryl doing what Rick asked of him or whether the hunter ever played boss. Now that thought was an arousing one, he would love to be thrown down and ordered around like a bitch for the night by Daryl. 

He bit his bottom lip as he waited for either man to answer feeling desperate to come however he got to do it.

+

He wanted to come so badly now, come all over this long haired prick, paint him fucking white with it. He'd been real fucking close to blowing it right down that pretty fucking throat until Rick stepped in and interrupted. He let Jesus push him back towards the bed and shivered as the man started biting at the sensitive points across his throat. Yeah he need to fucking come already.

But then Jesus said he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be fuck Daryl or be fucked himself and that set Daryl on fire. God he could couldn't he? He could throw Jesus over that fucking counter over there and split him open while Rick fucked into his own fist. 

He looked at Rick again, he wanted both and couldn't decide which he wanted more, he'd let Rick decide, Rick who sat with his knees spread wide, pumping his fist with a steady rhythm, lifting his ass slightly with each downstroke and Daryl was done playing around, so done with foreplay. 

"Your choice man," he said to Rick "tell me what ya wanna see but make it fuckin' quick I'm dying here." As he spoke he gripped hold of Jesus' cock which up until now he hadn't paid any attention too, it was a pretty cock indeed, perfect mix of length and girth, though not as impressive as his own but with a wicked bend which Daryl just knew would hit him in all the perfect spots. He stroked the scout, twisting around the end and watched as those big fucking eyes dropped closed and his head fall back. Daryl couldn't help but tug on the mans hair with his free hand and bite hard on his neck then chucking at the loud moan that slipped out of Jesus' lips. 

"Rick?." 

+

He couldn't decide, he wanted to watch both, hell he was going to watch both eventually but right now? He wanted to come all over Daryl's face, he knew that for sure, wanted to watch it drip across those sharp cheekbones and over those tight lips. He would flip a fucking coin for it but money was a thing of the past. 

"Want you to fuck him Daryl, wanna watch you slip in and take him, you don't come though understood?" He almost growled out the question but was satisfied when Daryl nodded. "Wanna watch you bury yourself in him then I wanna watch you ride him, think you can do that for me darlin? Think you can manage both?" The last question was aimed at both men, they'd have to rely on willpower to stop themselves from finishing early.

"Wanna watch you eat him out Daryl, go on and bend over the counter for me Jesus, wanna take a good look." 

 

+

Fuck yeah, he couldn't wait to get his mouth on the guy, watching him bend over and stick his ass out like a offering to some sex crazed deity just threw Daryl over the edge. The first thing he did was reach for his own cock to stroke himself a couple of times, spreading the lube from it onto his fingers and he stroked his fingers all the way across Jesus' right pucker enjoying the way the scouts forehead dropped heavily into the countertop at the sensation. He gently pressed a finger in turning to look back over his shoulder at where Rick had paused his handjob and was currently licking his lips like he wanted a fucking taste himself. 

"M' havin' first taste Rick." He growled, it wasn't often Daryl demanded things of Rick in the bedroom but he'd already waited too fucking long and he was done with playing games. He heard Jesus groan above him at his words, kinky little fucker likes a wild man, he thought as he leant forwards and licked the place his finger had sunken deep into. Daryl licked up and down and swirled his tongue around his finger as he slowly pushed it in and out of Jesus' puckered hole. The guy was tight, he was gonna have to prep him real good so as not to hurt him. He added a second finger and slowly began to pull the digits apart creating a gap between the two which he couldn't help but slip his tongue into and chuckled when Jesus moaned louder than he had done yet. 

He removed both digits and sucked on the now winking tightness, slurping and sucking sounds reverberated around the room, Rick moaned from the sofa and Daryl felt a drop of precome leak from the tip of his desperate length. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could and felt Jesus push back against him. 

"How does he taste darlin?" Rick asked from his seat but Daryl wasn't in the mood for taking, he was in the mood for fucking so he merely grunted in response before pulling his tongue out and pressing first one, then two, then finally a third digit inside and spreading the man as effectively as he could, pumping slowly, waiting for the muscles to relax enough to take him. 

+

Rick suddenly felt annoyed that he'd volunteered to sit on the side lines and just watch, he'd love to have a taste but watching Daryl and hearing the sounds the man was making was enough for him right now. Enough to make him close, really fucking close. He took his hand off his cock and stood, making his way to to bed and picking up the bottle of lube and a condom.

"Don't you dare stop Daryl." He said urging the hunter to continue stretching Jesus out. He ripped open the condom and knelt down to roll it on Daryl which made the hunter gasp, seems like he's not the only one who's close. He stood again then looking down at the younger man spread against the counter, his face laying on its side, eyes closed and lip caught between teeth. Rick popped open the lid of the lube once more and drizzled a good amount where Daryl's fingers had disappeared to the knuckles. Then he couldn't stop himself as he stroked down Jesus spine, down the guys ass and gently, slowly pushed one of his own digits inside right alongside his hunters. The moan Jesus let out was almost a strangled cry and Rick fucking loved the sound. 

+

He thought having Daryl's tongue shoved in his ass had felt good but having both Rick and Daryl's fingers inside him at the same time felt like the devil himself was Knuckle deep in him. He moaned and writhed under their ministrations until he couldn't take it any longer. 

"Need you in me if I'm gonna last Daryl." He grumbled and he heard Daryl growl as the fingers withdrew quickly replaced by the blunt head of Daryl's cock.

Even though he had just had four fingers inside him the stretch still burned but Daryl pushed in slowly, forcing himself gently past the tight ring of muscles and if Jesus whimpered with every inch he'd never admit it. 

Daryl paused for a moment once he was fully seated and He was glad For it, he needed a second to adjust, it'd been so long and Daryl was bigger than he was used to. He felt Rick's hands caressing his back in sympathy, then drop down to his ass to spread him slightly. If he hadn't been so fucking turned on it would feel invasive. As Rick held him open Daryl began to move. 

\+ 

He knew Jesus was gonna be tight as hell just from having his fingers in him but fuck he hadn't prepared himself for just how the muscles clamped around him as he pushed inside, enjoying the noises the man before him was making, his eyes torn between watching his length slowly disappear into the scouts body and the dark look on Rick's face as he stood close by watching his every move. 

He watched as Rick put his hands soothingly across Jesus' skin and felt grateful, Rick knew how it felt to have Daryl pressing himself inside that tight space, Daryl didn't top with Rick often but he had and Rick knew just how large Daryl felt when he breached those walls. Watching Rick's fingers dance across the scouts smooth back made him want to thrust hard but he held back, slowly inching his way in until finally he was balls deep in the man. 

Rick the filthy fucker had to get a closer look, Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to stand by and watch without touching but Daryl was pleased when Rick spread Jesus' cheeks and he got a perfect view of everything and he had to fucking move. 

He began slowly withdrawing slightly before pushing back in god it felt like fucking heaven. He held off stepping up the pace until he felt Jesus push back against him and once he did Daryl let lose. Slamming hard into Jesus, pulling almost all the way out and snapping his hips as he went back in. Rick moved then to hop up on the counter top, he began stroking himself furiously with one hand and with the other he grabbed a fistful of Jesus' hair and pulled, forcing the man to arch his back and look into his eyes as Daryl pounded into him. 

+

 

Jesus was barely hanging on Daryl hitting his prostate on each thrust and dragging against it every time he pulled back out. He was gonna come and he couldn't stop it, his eyes pleaded with Rick who leaned his head down and finally kissed him, swallowing the moans he couldn't help making. Rick's lips felt possessive as his tongue thrust into Jesus' mouth and made his head spin.

Rick pulled away just an inch and looking right into Jesus' eyes he said "I changed my mind, make him come Daryl."

+

"Ain't gonna fuckin' last Rick." Daryl grunted as he leant down and pulled Jesus flush against his front, wrapping his arm around the mans torso and holding him upright, he moved his free hand to wrap around Jesus' cock and started to stroke him, trying to keep the same rhythm as his thrusting. 

Rick hopped down and came to stand in between Jesus and the counter pushing Daryl's hand away, plastering himself against the scout and taking both their cocks in his hand, he looked back over Jesus' shoulder right in to Daryl's eyes which were desperately trying to stay open, a grimace playing on the hunters face. 

"Want you to come too darlin'." He whispered before kissing Jesus and rutting up against him while he did. He wasn't going to hold on long enough to spend himself all over Daryl, he was surprised he had held on this long so he'd settle for finishing all over Jesus instead. They had all day after all. 

+

Daryl was pounding into his prostate so fucking hard now with the new angle and he was teetering on the edge, when Rick moved to stand against him and took him in his hand he was done for, being caught between these two men, hearing Rick telling Daryl to come inside him, watching the way the leaders eyes looked like a predator and then feeling the mans cock rubbing against his own made him start to lose feeling in his knees, he'd never been fucked like this before and he couldn't wait until he could be the one pounding into Daryl with Rick getting the man off. When Rick kissed him he felt enveloped, Daryl plastered to his back, Rick swallowing down his moans with his perfect fucking lips. 

"I'm close." He managed to say around Rick's mouth and felt his whole body start to quiver as his orgasm began to rip through him. Rick's hand moved quicker and Daryl's head dropped to rest on his shoulder with the effort of holding on, fingernails digging into his chest and he couldn't stop it, felt himself burning from the inside and he cried out before violently spilling over Rick's hand.

+

Daryl was mere moments behind him, feeling Jesus clench around him almost painfully as he covered Rick with his come, watching Rick kissing the shit out of those lips whilst he railed the guy, ah fuck it was too much, his hips stuttered and his eyes flew open to meet Rick's as he felt his own orgasm racing to take him apart as Rick watched. Jesus' body was still jerking underneath him as he continued to hit his prostate and Daryl's knees nearly gave out as, with a snarl he felt his cock pulsing, filing the condom, he pressed as deep as he could into Jesus and wrapped a hand around the back of Rick's head to pull him in for a kiss as he came harder than he had in months. 

 

\+ 

This was even better than he had imagined, feeling Jesus spill all over his hand, cock pulsing against his own, watching Daryl lose himself in the sensations then finally coming himself and looking like a wild animal whilst he did it, he felt himself tipping over the edge and when his hunter pulled him in to kiss him over Jesus' spent body he felt his own orgasm take him buy surprise and slam into him with the force of a tsunami. He spilled out over Jesus' stomach, streaks shooting so far they covered the mans chest he had to break the kiss as his muscles jerked violently and he lay his head down on Jesus' shoulder as the last few twitches of his cock died down. 

He held the scout up as Daryl pulled out and rid himself of the condom before collapsing on the bed behind them.

"You were perfect." He crooned into Jesus' ear before kissing the man again, tenderly this time before leading the man to the bed. 

All three lay sprawled along the edge, panting, legs, shoulders and arms touching as they caught their breath, sweat covering them all and muscles still trembling from their combined efforts. 

"So" Jesus broke the silence when he had finally caught his breath "where's our next stop?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've marked this as the final chapter BUT there's so many awesome things I could make these three hotties do together. 
> 
> Let me know if you've enjoyed the story, the pairing and the way I write and of course, whether anyone would be interested in reading more of these three. 
> 
> I'm open to writing some more fics to tie in with this one if anyone's interested.


	4. Mats and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys hit up their next stop on their little kinky road trip.

Their next stop was an old warehouse hidden behind an abandoned shopping Center half an hours drive from the gas station. Rick knew the warehouse held nothing of interest and had picked it solely because it had been a storage unit for a furniture store full to the brim with dressers, kitchen units, furnishings but best of all were the mirrors and stacks and stacks of mattresses. He'd had his eye on this place for months, fully intending to bring Daryl here on his own, pin him down upon one of the unused mattresses, mirrors strategically placed so his hunter could watch as Rick railed him again and again with his tongue and fingers.

He knew he'd hit the jackpot the moment they threw open the loading bay doors and watched as Daryl's eyes grew wide and glinted as his brain fired through the endless possibilities before them. He watched as his hunter slowly made his way around the edges of the furniture, clever fingers ghosting over the dusty surfaces as he walked, silently, listening hard for any sounds of walkers or survivors. There couldn't be any, Carol and Rick had scouted this place months and months ago and the locks they had replaced on the doors were still fully intact. They'd planned to come back here in the future, knowing the need to replace soft furnishings would arise at some point.

Rick could hear Jesus behind him and he started to think about how glorious the young man had looked as he begged underneath Daryl, the way his lips had parted, his eyes had burned with heat and how his cock had felt pulsing and spilling over Rick's own hand and skin.

He turned to face Jesus just as Daryl disappeared around a corner out of sight and couldn't help but return the scouts wide grin.

"You sure know how to pick em' Rick" Jesus whispered his eyes trained on Rick's watching closely as the leader stalked towards him like a predator. He could feel little tingles making their way across his bare forearms as Rick moved towards him, remembering the feel of Rick's plump lips across his own and the dark hungry look in the mans eyes as he'd helped bring him to orgasm.

"It's a good place for what I have in mind." Rick rumbled his voice low and deep once more, arousal seeping into every word as he prowled closer and reached a hand out to wrap his fingers around Jesus' jaw, his thumb stroking across the mans cheek, enjoying the feel of Jesus' beard bristling against his flesh.

"I was talking about Daryl." Jesus groaned as Rick's lips made contact with his jawline, tongue darting out to run through his beard making him shiver slightly at the warm contact and the sound of Rick's deep rumble of agreement against his skin. He could already feel Rick hard and hot against his thigh where the leader now had him pressed against the wall.

Rick felt the shiver that ran through Jesus' body as his lips made contact with the mans jaw and he grinned against the bearded flesh at the mans eager response. Grinding himself against Jesus' thigh roughly before pulling back to look into those big eyes, watching him. Jesus' jaw was pushed out and his eyes fierce, defiant, strong. This morning Rick had thought Jesus to be bordering on meek in the bedroom but the look on his face now hinted at something more forceful. This morning had been new and unfamiliar to him but Rick could tell that Jesus had more dominance in his stance now and Rick fucking loved it. The moment he'd had that thought Jesus pushed himself forward, flush against Rick's chest and began an almost brutal assault on his mouth, teeth nipping at his bottom lip and tongue thrusting strongly against his own as the scouts hands gripped tightly into the curls at the base of his neck. Rick's hands moved to grasp a tight hold on Jesus' ass grinding themselves together, feeling the blood rushing south as they rutted and kissed, the filthy sounds of their lips and tongues filling the air around them.

"You two comin' or what?" Daryl's amused voice instantly drawing both men's attention to where he stood, leant up against a dresser, one bulging arm resting along the top, the other hand slowly palming himself over his clothes.

"Mmm I fucking wish." Jesus grumbled and sighed deep pressing his lips against Rick's jaw as the man stood watching his hunter pressing himself harder through his trousers a low groan building in his chest at the sight of Rick and Jesus already going at it.

Jesus pushed away first, nodding to Daryl to lead the way, he could feel Rick close behind him as they followed the hunter silently through the unit and came across two mattresses strewn on the floor side by side, Daryl's doing, obviously, whilst they had been wrapped around each other, oblivious to anything else going on around them. Jesus wasted no time in removing his coat and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait." Rick's voice, strong and full of authority boomed suddenly in the quiet space. "You forgot something darlin'." Rick purred against the back of Daryl's neck where he had pressed himself against the hunters back, winding his hands around to feel the bulge Daryl was sporting. He pushed away and trailed off into the dark, returning a moment later carrying a large mirror still wrapped in its plastic. He leant the mirror against the stack of remaining mattresses up against the wall and hurriedly removed the packaging, shuffling it until he had it positioned just right. "Think I'm gonna want more of these." He said lifting an eyebrow at both men.

They each moved off to grab more mirrors, placing them around the makeshift bed, making sure they managed to cover every possible angle. Something about preparing a scene that looked like it came right out of an old porno lit a fire in Daryl, watching Rick and Jesus move effortlessly through their reflections, knowing that whatever happened in the next few hours he'd be getting a front row seat made him throb, made him hungry and made him let out an involuntary noise which sounded small and needy, not quite a groan, not quite a moan but something quiet and desperate that Rick instantly picked up on.

"Ya like that darlin'?" Rick growled watching the blush creep across his hunters face. His hands are creeping up Inside Daryl's shirt and his thumbs begin to work against the hunters stiff nipples as he rubs himself against Daryl's ass, letting his hunter know how hard he is already, feeling Daryl push back against him and in one of the mirrors he can see Daryl's eyes flutter closed. Rick's hands move down to stroke lines across Daryl's hips, he lets his fingers dip underneath Daryl's waistband and he feels goosebumps prickle across the mans skin.

"Rick!" Daryl groans out, his eyes are open again and fixed on Jesus now who's positioned himself on the far side of the makeshift bed, looking relaxed with his knees drawn up and feet spread slightly. Daryl can see the wide pupils and the flush across Jesus' cheeks which scream of arousal. He can't make out if Jesus is hard or not, not with how the man has positioned himself but Daryl's pretty fucking sure based on the heavy rise and fall of the guys chest and the way his eyes are tracking Rick's hands as they slowly begin to unfasten Daryl's trousers, sliding the fabric down and exposing his hard and already leaking dick.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rick's voice is seductive and possessive all at once, smooth and sickly sweet but laced with a dark danger that makes Daryl feel desperate. He can feel himself twitching, can feel his ass pulsing with want. "Gonna tell me what you want? Or should I guess?" He nips at Daryl's earlobe which makes the man gasp at the sudden rush of arousal. "I think you want something in that greedy ass of yours don't you darlin'? loved shoving your cock deep in Jesus' hole but yours is feeing empty and neglected right?" His hands are on Daryl's cock now, slowly stroking, smearing the drips of precome all the way down his shaft and he's still rutting against his hunters ass, his denim clad cock hard and rough against the sensitive skin.

"Mhm" was all he could manage, Rick knew he was right, as much as he loved fucking into Jesus hard and fast he really needed to be fucked, needed his leader to fucking get inside him already. Needed to have Jesus watch as Rick fucking railed him.

"Think we should make him take his clothes off?" Rick whispered right against his ear, causing him to shiver once more as Rick's hot breath ghosted against his sensitive skin. God he was wound so fuckin' tight despite their earlier stop, he needed more, needed everything all at once and right fuckin now.

"Take it off" he growled at Jesus "take it all off, wanna see ya, wanna see it all." He wanted to see Jesus get himself worked up watching him and Rick, wanted to see the guy jerk off whilst Rick buried his fingers in his ass and spread him wide. He could feel the sweat starting to drip down his spine, could feel his thighs beginning to quiver at Rick's touch, could feel his cock leaking, twitching every time Rick's fingers stroked across the tip. With nimble fingers he quickly popped open the buttons on his own shirt, practically ripping it off his own chest and discarding it on the dusty floor as Rick pushed his pants down to the ground, hands following the fabric in a gentle caress along the inside of his thighs, Rick's nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin on their way down.

Daryl's eyes are fixed on Jesus as the man works to rid himself of his clothes, exposing his cock and confirming what Daryl already suspected. Jesus was hard as rock already and as soon as he was sat back down, now completely naked, he began running his hands through the thick patch of hair above his cock. Daryl couldn't help but stare, even as Rick started working on the worn laces of his boots, a light tap on each leg to prompt Daryl to raise his feet and rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

The moment Daryl was naked Jesus grasped himself and began to stroke, slow and loose, like he wanted it to last. Daryl caught sight of Rick behind him in one of the mirrors, the leaders eyes dark and promising as his gaze raked over the hunters bare skin, a gaze that felt like streaks of fire across each bit of flesh they landed on.

"On your knees darlin." Rick whispered against the back of Daryl's neck followed by Rick's strong hand on his shoulder blade, gently pushing him down to the ground. Positioning him just so, in the right place so that Daryl could see Jesus, could see Rick behind him, could see every thing Rick planned to do back there but also just perfectly in place so that Jesus would get a perfect view if Daryl's ass in the mirrors reflection.

Rick began to remove his own shirt slowly with one hand, the other roving over Daryl's heated flesh, fingers dragging through his sparse hair and tugging gently on the odd strands as he moved.

"Nah, keep em on." Daryl growled when Rick reached for the fastenings on his own trousers. Daryl felt a thrill knowing that Rick would keep them on, it felt like a power play, him naked and exposed, Rick covered and holding all the cards. Rick fully in control. This is what Daryl loved. Giving himself to Rick fully, being watched and being able to see everything all at once.

Daryl watched Rick move away from him in the mirrors, his head dropping slightly to look through his sweaty bangs, god he really needed a fucking shower after earlier, at this rate he'd have to throw himself in the nearest river with a whole bar of soap if he ever hoped to get clean and sweat free after today. Daryl's gazed flicked between Jesus' hand steadily working his cock and Rick's rippling back muscles as the leader pulled the lube from his rucksack and shifted back towards the hunter.

"How's the view from there Paul?" He asked with a grin as he poured a trickle of lube at the top of Daryl's ass crack and used one finger to spread it down, over his twitching hole, fingers dropping down to stroke a line down his balls and up his cock, stopping to give it a mercy stroke before moving back up and gently rubbing around Daryl's entrance causing the hunter to drop his head even more, almost touching the floor as he groaned at the long awaited contact.

"Probably the best view I've had in years Rick." Jesus said softly, not wanting to break the thick atmosphere by speaking to loud or interrupting Daryl's moment of bliss with too harsh of a tone.

Rick hummed in agreement before pushing forward with one finger slowly, very slowly into Daryl enjoying the low hiss that issued from the hunters lips at the sudden pressure. Rick dragged his finger in and out a few times, just until he felt Daryl relax around him before pulling out, leaning forwards and using both hands to spread Daryl's cheeks wide, offering a perfect view for both Jesus and him.

"Think you should come a bit closer." Rick motioned for Jesus to come and position himself just off to one side of Daryl's head, situated so that he could still use the mirrors to view everything daryl had to offer.

The moment Jesus was settled again, Rick dipped his head, licked across Daryl's entrance and chuckled against the puckered flesh as Daryl let a filthy groan escape, his fingers clenching into the mattress below him, ass pressing back onto Rick as he silently asked for more.

Daryl was watching the mirrors now, his head moving from side to side so that he could view himself from every angle, every frame showed him the same, him naked, hard and dripping, flushed face and dark eyes, Rick planted firmly behind him, spreading his ass cheeks, face buried against him as his tongue worked in perfect circles across his hole, lapped at the sensitive skin, caught in the hair and then pressed against him before pushing in slightly before withdrawing and beginning to lick broad strips up and down his crack. Jesus sat close, muscles tensed already, eyes wide, a dirty grin plastered across his face, lighting up his hungry eyes as he stroked himself harder now, gripping tighter, little beads of sweat starting to pop up across his shoulders.

Two fingers pressed in then, Rick letting out a low groan as he pushed the digits in as far as they could go, starting to stretch daryl out slowly, agonisingly slowly. Daryl felt on the edge already and they'd barely gotten started. It was like sensory overload, seeing everything as it happened in almost a 360° view, feeling the stretch of Rick's fingers deep inside him, the skin of Ricks free hand brushing along Daryl's hip causing a shiver to run through his body, all the gasps, small moans and groans sounding louder in the warehouse, echoing quietly but somehow giving the auditory illusion of more people, Daryl groaned at that thought.

"C'mon Rick ya killin' me, get the fuck inside me already will ya?" He begged shamelessly his ass needed to be filled and he didn't wanna wait any longer.

Rick responded with a sharp smack across Daryl's ass cheek with the hand he didn't have buried inside the hunter, as he twisted his fingers slightly pressing down on Daryl's sensitive spot deep inside causing him to lurch forward at the contact and swear loudly before pushing back and grinding onto Rick's knuckles.

Jesus moaned at the sight of Daryl's flushed face wincing in pleasure, The hunters teeth catching on his lip as he moved back onto Rick, seeing Rick's satisfied smirk at the pink palm print across Daryl's ass. Jesus thought Daryl looked beautiful like this, relaxed yet wound tight, submissive yet still fiercely dominant. Daryl was, he thought, everything he looked for in a lover and Rick was everything he hadn't thought to ask for. He couldn't help but lean closer to the two men, invading their space slightly and placing one hand on Daryl's face, pulling him by the jaw to look him in the eye. Jesus rubbed his thumb across Daryl's lips enjoying the scrub of the sparse stubble across his chin as he stared deep into Daryl's eyes, somehow still narrow and cautious even when they were blown wide with arousal. He sighed when Daryl's tongue darted out to touch the pad of his thumb as he drew it across Daryl's lips once more and fought the urge to push the digit inside the hunters mouth and force him to suck. He couldn't believe how connected he felt to these two virile men right now, how filthy and hot this day was turning out to be.

"I think." Rick started as he moved to push a third finger inside Daryl's ass "you should suck his cock darlin." As he spoke the last word he nodded his head at Jesus and his third digit joined the first two. Daryl's mouth fell open with the loud groan he let fall from his lips and that was the moment that Jesus pressed his leaking cock against Daryl's mouth, smearing the precome pooling at the tip across the hunters bottom lip before Daryl leaned forward and licked at the head with the flat of his tongue.

It was Daryl's turn to chuckle then as Jesus let go of his own moan, head tilting back slightly and his hand gripping hard at the base of his cock before pushing himself into Daryl's mouth without invitation. Daryl was never gonna say no to being taken from both ends at once and watching every single move out of the corner of his eye. He sucked hard on Jesus' flesh, hollowing out his cheeks with the pull like he knows Rick loves. Rick says it makes his cheekbones look amazing, his eyes look feral and Rick fucking loves it when he does it. Jesus is no different. Daryl can feel him shuddering slightly with each pull, can see from the reflection of the mirror that Jesus is staring at him with big wide eyes and his hands are clenched into tight fists, obviously resisting the urge to grab a hold on Daryl's head and fuck his face roughly.

Daryl can't help the moans that rise from his chest and escape his lips around Jesus' length as Rick works him open with expert fingers twisting and pulling, widening him but completely bypassing his sweet spot leaving him feeling tense and frustrated. His moans soon become low growls as Rick slows his movements, palm still rubbing circles into his hips and slowly withdraws his fingers from Daryl's body.

He's not left wanting long however before Rick's hips are pressed against his ass and the head of Ricks cock is slowly pushing in. The initial stretch causes him to tense up for a moment as Rick pauses to run a tender palm over the small of his back and Jesus pulls out so his the tip is brushing against the hunters lips, wet from Daryl's own spit and the precum dripping out.

It only takes him a moment to adjust before Daryl reaches out a hand to grasp hold of Jesus' hips and pull him closer, forcing the man deep into his throat and making Jesus' throw his head back and groan so loudly Daryl can feel it all over his body.

Rick starts thrusting then, both men keeping the same rhythm as they slowly fuck the hunter from both ends. Daryl can see both men in one of the mirrors out of the corner of his eye and he can't keep his eyes off the vision that is Rick, his arm muscles straining, fingers digging into the skin on his hips, or this long haired scout thrusting into his mouth, ass cheeks clenching with each pull, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth, one hand in Daryl's hair and the other gripping tight onto Daryl's shoulder.

Rick finds his prostate then and fucks into it harshly causing Daryl to shout out around Jesus, there's spit dripping from his chin and tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, his stomach muscles are clenching with every thrust and he's barely hanging on, willing himself to hold on, last just a little longer, enjoy it for as long as he can.

  
He's so fucking close already when one of Ricks hands leaves his hip he watches in the mirror as Rick reaches forward and pulls Jesus to him over Daryl's back for a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongues as the rhythm makes it messy and uncoordinated, it pushes him closer and he groans loud and long, it's punched with each thrust of Ricks hips, suddenly he can feel Jesus pulsing in his mouth, can taste the salt as Jesus empties fast and strong right down his throat and that just pushes him right over the edge he's coming completely untouched, maybe for the first time ever, high on the pleasure of having both men at once, of seeing these two strong men fucking into him wildly his prostate taking a battering.

He lets Jesus slip from his mouth as the man is still shaking with his orgasm his lips still held firmly against Ricks with the leaders strong hand gripping his face tight enough to cause his knuckles to turn white.

"Ah fuck!" Rick moans into Jesus' mouth before letting the man go and pulling out of Daryl's ass harshly, grabbing him by the hips and spinning him around to kneel at the leaders feet as he grasps himself in one hand and starts jerking himself off right in Daryl's face.

"Open your mouth Darlin'." He growls through clenched teeth and Daryl does what he's told, looking up into his leaders face as Rick grips his jaw and works himself even faster, holding the tip of his cock just on Daryl's lips before letting out a wild sounding moan and emptying his load into his hunters open mouth.

Come covers his tongue, lips and is dripping down his chin as Ricks grip on his jaw loosens and his thumb starts to gently smear the cooling liquid across Daryl's still open mouth. He's looking at the hunter with such love and tenderness in his eyes when he finally stops twitching and says.

"Good boy Daryl." In the smallest whisper just as Daryl closes his mouth and swallows him down enjoying the combined taste of both men on his tongue.

Just like earlier, Rick cleans Daryl tenderly as he lays on the mattress trying to catch his breath. The leader hands out water to both men, along with a small ration cake from the store room back home and leans in to first kiss Daryl's mouth.

"You were wonderful." He says against Daryl's lips then hands Him his clothes before moving towards Jesus and kissing him just as sweetly with a gentle "thank you." To the man who looks totally wrecked.

"I need a fucking shower and a long ass nap after that." Daryl grumbles, once he's dressed again, flopping down onto the mattress and covering his face with one arm, feeling ever so slightly embarrassed at what had just occurred.

  
Jesus lays down on the mattress next to him, after redressing himself and grunts his agreement, putting a hand on Daryl's forearm to give it a reassuring squeeze that daryl takes to be a thank you before releasing him and relaxing into the soft bedding.

  
"You two sleep, I'll stay on watch, I'll wake you in half an hour." Rick says as he watches the two men fondly before grabbing his shirt and walking off to check the doors, peeking his head outside for a moment to check the area is still clear and no walkers had been drawn by the noise. The warehouse must have been more insulated than he thought because apart from one walker far in the distance the area is empty.

So he pulls his shirt back on and kneels on the floor leaning his head back against the wall and replaying the whole morning in his head as he waits for his boys to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im currently working on a Jesus and Daryl AU Which I'm hoping will be sort of a long fic but I keep getting a little bit stumped, apparently I write porn better and easier than I write plot. Great. Anyway I needed to take my mind off it and write something that comes easier so of course I couldn't leave these three alone! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's read this and will read this chapter. I imagine I will add another chapter the next time I get writers block again!


End file.
